Monsters and Demons
by prettyaliens62
Summary: Randall goes into the wrong closet to collect his screams, and encounters a black haired beauty far worse than a monster. How will Randall react to this strange red eyed man?
1. Chapter 1:Demons closet

Monsters and Demons

Randall goes into the wrong closet to collect his screams, and encounters a black haired beauty far worse than a monster. How will Randall react to this strange red eyed man?

Chapter 1: Demon's closet

It was another day at Monsters Inc. and all the monsters were preparing to do their usual scaring. Randall was practicing his camouflaging skills with the help of Fungus and all the other monsters were practicing their own skills. Jerry, the scare floor manager, counted down to start the scaring. "Okay people were on in 7..6..5..4..3..2..1" The scare alarm rang and all the monsters entered their assigned closet. Randall pulled on a scary face and ran towards his closet.

Once he was inside, he quickly camouflaged into his surroundings and slithered over to the medium sized bed. His bright green eyes glowed in the dark room. He quietly crawled over to the bed, but little does Randall know, a sleeping demon was resting in that bed. Randall slithered onto the bed and made himself visible. Sebastian felt a presence and opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him.

A purple 12ft long lizard, with bright green eyes, 3 fronds on its head, and a massive mouth full of razor sharp teeth was standing on the edge of the bed. "What on Earth?" Sebastian said sitting up. Randall quickly bolted off the bed, but ended up tripping over his feet. He landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow!" He let out a soft growl.

Randall looked up at the tall man, who was standing in front of him. He had raven black hair, wine red eyes, and had a graceful build. He was also very attractive. Randall also noticed his black fingernails and the Faustian star on his left hand. Sebastian bent down in front of the monster.

Randall backed away from him. "What's the big idea?! You're not a kid! What is this?!" Sebastian was a little taken back. _Did this creature just talk? _Sebastian studied the monster closely. He knew he wasn't of this world judging by his physical appearance. The monster wasn't a threat, so there was no need to attack him. Randall shifted uncomfortably under the demon's stare and snarled.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? You're creeping me out!" Sebastian frowned at this creature's rudeness. But, nonetheless, smiled and bowed his head to the monster. "I do deeply apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. My name is Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian extended out his hand to the monster. Randall hesitated for a moment, but found himself shaking the demon's hand. "Uh, my name's Randall. Randall Boggs but you can just call me Randall." They let go of each other's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Randall. And pardon me for asking this, but what exactly are you?" Randall began to explain to Sebastian what he was, where he came from, and why he was there. Sebastian was listening very closely.

_Fascinating. Simply Fascinating. I had no clue another world was behind closet doors. _"So you collect children's screams to power your city?" Randall nodded his head. "Yup without screams, our city will shut down." Sebastian nodded his head. "I see. That is very interesting." Randall stared at Sebastian's red eyes. "You're not human are you?" Sebastian blinked. "No.. I am not. Why do you ask?" "Your eyes are red. I know normal humans don't have red eyes. What are you?" Sebastian smiled. "I am what people call a fallen angel. In other words, I am a demon." Randall gasped and backed away a little. When he was in college, he studied about demons and how dangerous they can be. Sebastian noticed this and spoke in a soft tone.

"Now, now don't be afraid. I won't harm you. I am not allowed to harm any living thing without my master's consent." Randall had a puzzled look. "Your master?" Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Right now, you are in his mansion which is called the Phantomhive manor and I am his butler. This star on my hand is called a Faustian star. Every demon has one. We use this star to form a contract with a human being and serve and protect them until the day they die. I have formed a contract with my master, whose name is Ciel Phantomhive, a long time ago. The star is the seal of the contract. It cannot be broken under any circumstances. Until the day I have his soul, I shall remain his faithful servant."

Randall was listening very closely to the demon's words and taking everything in. "So, that star on your hand is the seal of a contract you make with a human?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes." "So, what do you do with the soul when the human dies?" "Once the human is dead, their soul will not enter the gates of heaven nor see it. They will dwell in the darkness of Hell for all eternity." Randall shivered at that. "So, if a human forms a contract with you, their soul will go to hell?" "Yes." "What is hell like? I'm just curious. " Sebastian stood up and lit some candles to lighten the dark room.

He sat on the bed and Randall sat down in front of him. "Hell is a very horrible place for humans. It is a place of misery, pain, and total separation from God. Once you go to hell, you will either be tortured by the demons that dwell there, or you will be thrown into the lake of fire. Your sin will determine what torture is appropriate for you. Have you read Dante's Inferno?" Randall shook his head. "No." Sebastian stood up and walked over to his book shelf and gave Randall a copy of Dante's Inferno. "Read this book. It will tell you everything about Hell and the punishments you will face once you are there." Randall stared at the book and held it under his armpit.

"I'll be sure to read it sometime tonight. Thanks." Sebastian bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure." "Well, I better be heading back home. I was here way too long." "Well alright. Come again anytime, and I may introduce you to my master." "Alright, see ya." With that, Randall walked into the closet and shut the door. Sebastian smiled. "I can't wait to tell the young master about this little encounter I had."

Back at Monsters Inc., Randall was being fused at by a very pissed off Fungus. "What took you so long Randall?! You've been in their forever! It's almost time to leave." Randall sighed. "I know. I know. The kid wasn't scared of me and he ended up asking me a ton of questions. That's why I was in there for so long." Fungus looked at him suspiciously and noticed the book he was holding. "What's that book you're holding?" Randall looked at it. "Oh uh, this is something the kid gave me. He didn't want it anymore, so he gave it to me." Fungus raised his eyebrow. "I see. Well, let's pack up and head home." Randall nodded his head. "Alright, Let's go."

Randall held the book close to his chest. He was so eager to read it and he was also eager to meet Sebastian's master, Ciel. _This has been a crazy day. _Randall thought. He did not expect to encounter a demon at all. But, for some reason he was excited to see Sebastian again. He was really looking forward to tomorrow.

**I bet none of you expected this crossover did you? Haha. Monsters Inc. is my most favorite Pixar movie and I saw a drawing of Sebastian as Sully and Ciel as Boo. So, that gave me an idea. If I ever find the drawing, I will post it on here. It is really cute. So anyway, R&R! Tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas tell me and I will put it in the next chapters. :) **


	2. Chapter 2:Late Night Surprise

Chapter 2: Late night surprise

Walking through the dark streets of Monstropolis, Randall finally arrived at his apartment and unlocked his door. He stepped inside and walked into his bedroom. He layed down for a few minutes before opening the book Sebastian gave him. He sat up and turned his lamp on. He opened the book and started to read the first chapter in the book.

He read each page carefully and tried to visualize it in his head. After he finished reading about Limbo, the first layer of hell, he was about to move on to the second layer, which is Lust. Randall raised an eyebrow at what the lustful face in hell. _They're whipped around by strong winds? That sounds crazy. _When Randall was about to move on to the third layer, Gluttony, he heard his closet door knob being turned.

"What the heck?" Randall got up and slowly walked over to his closet. He was about to grasp the door knob, but stopped when his door slowly started to open. Randall stood back and got ready to attack anyone who came out. He bared his teeth and let out a threatening growl. "Who is that?!" He yelled.

The figure slowly steeped out of his closet and stood in the middle of the room. Randall's jaw dropped to the floor. There stood Sebastian in his butler uniform and smiling at him. "Hello again, Randall." Randall nearly fell out on the floor.

"W-what are you doing here?! How did you find me?!" Randall shouted. Sebastian chuckled at his anger. "I'm deeply sorry for the intrusion. I thought I'd stop by and pay you a visit. And how I got here, well, After you left, I became very curious about your world, so I stepped inside my closet and used my senses to track where you were going. Demons have very powerful senses. Anyway, I closed my eyes and thought about your closet door. Demons can make some things appear by just thinking about it. When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in my closet anymore. I opened the door and here I am."

Randall had a blank look on his face. "Y-you used your senses to track me? What are you part dog?" Sebastian frowned. How he hates dogs. "No. It is just a gift we demons have." "That's…pretty cool. I guess. But don't you start stalking me like some kind of creep. Got it, pretty boy?"

Sebastian chuckled under his breath. "Yes. I understand." Randall put his hands on his hips. "Good. So, uh…what do you want to do?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Randall thought for a minute. "Can you tell me more about hell? I read a few pages in the book, but I'd rather hear it from you since you are a demon." Sebastian blinked. "Well, alright. I'll tell you more about it." Randall walked over to his bed and sat down.

He patted a space next to him. "Come sit with me." Sebastian slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Randall stared at Sebastian for a moment and took in his beauty. _I thought demons were ugly, scary creature like monsters. This demon is good looking_.

Sebastian softly called out Randall's name. "Randall, are you alright?" Randall blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tell me more about hell." Sebastian smirked, "Alright. As you probably already know Hell has multiple layers. Each layer gets worse and worse as you descend down. I have visited those layer and I have to say they are vile. May I see the book, please?" Randall grabbed the book off his dresser and gave it to Sebastian. Sebastian opened the book and sat closer to Randall. Randall backed away a little, still not feeling comfortable around him. Sebastian opened the book. "What chapters have you read already?"

"I read about Limbo and Lust." Sebastian nodded his head and turned the page to the third layer of hell. Gluttony. "Now, this layer of hell is for the gluttonous. Those who are guilty of this sin are forced to lie in vile, freezing slush."

Randall looked at the picture of the damned souls lying in slush while filthy rain pours on them. "So they just lie in it?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes. The slush is absolutely freezing and the rain is nothing but pure filth." Randall looked back at the picture.

"Sebastian, this may sound insane but, will you take me there to see what it is like?" Sebastian had a shocked look on his face. Nobody has ever asked him such a question. "I can, but I must warn you Randall, hell is not pleasant. What you will see there will be with you for the rest of your life. Are you sure you want to go?"

Randall nodded his head. "I'm sure."

Sebastian sighed, but a smirk spread across his lips. "Alright. I'll take you, but I want you to give me a tour around your world before I escort you to mine. Randall sighed. He had a feeling that was coming. "Okay. I'll give you a tour around my world, and then you will take me to yours deal?" Sebastian shook his hand. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3:A tour around Monstropolis

Chapter 3: A tour around Monstropolis

The next day, Sebastian returned back to Randall's room after he finished his young master's chores. Sebastian was pretty excited about exploring this new world. He wondered if the monster world is similar to the human world. Sebastian noticed that Randall was still in bed asleep. He walked quietly over to the sleeping monster and gently shook him awake. "Randall. It's time to wake up."

Randall stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes. Sebastian was looming over him with a smile on his face. "Gah!" Randall screamed and fell off his bed. Randall stood up and growled at Sebastian, who was still standing there smiling. "Good morning, Randall. I apologize for startling you." Randall sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you would give me a tour around your world." Sebastian smirked. Randall let out a soft groan. "I did, didn't I? Fine, but before I take you, we need to disguise you because humans are considered toxic in my world and they will go crazy if they see you as a human. So, what can we disguise you as?"

Sebastian cupped his chin in thought and an idea popped in his head. "I got it. I'll be right back Randall. I have to go get something." Sebastian walked over to Randall's closet and walked in. A few minutes later, Sebastian returned with his long, black trench coat, a black top hat, a crow masquerade mask, and black gloves. Sebastian set the items on Randall's bed. "Will these do?"

Randall looked at the items on his bed and nodded his head. "Yeah, these should be fine. Put them on so I can see what you look like." Sebastian obeyed and put on the black trench coat first, then the crow masquerade mask, his black gloves, and finally his top hat. Randall studied Sebastian's disguise and smiled.  
>"You look perfect. But, you need to hide your hair." Randall walked up to him and took off his top hat and smoothed Sebastian's black hair back with his fingers and put the hat back on his head. "There. Now let me get some coffee and then we will head out alright?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes." Sebastian followed Randall to his kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Randall poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.<p>

"Do you want some coffee?" Sebastian shook his head. "No thank you. I'm fine." Randall nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Are you still going to give me a tour around hell?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes, if you still want to go." Randall sipped his coffee again. "Of course I still want to go. Will you take me right after I give you the tour?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes." Soon, Randall finished his coffee and put his mug in the sink. "Alright, let's head out."

Sebastian stood up and followed Randall to his door. Sebastian opened the door for him and made a gesture with his hand. "After you." Randall raised an eyebrow and walked out. "Thanks." Sebastian smiled and walked out closing the door behind him. "You're welcome." The two of them walked out of the apartment building and started down the side walk. Sebastian took a moment and looked around. Everything looked so similar to the human world. There were cars, trees, buildings and so on. Sebastian noticed an orange monster with a green apron and tentacles for legs and arms carrying some strange looking things. "That's Tony over there. He sells fruit and vegetables." Sebastian studied the monster. "I see, and what are those strange looking things he is holding?"

"Those are fruit. I know the food in the human world don't look like the food here."

"You're exactly right. It's so strange. What do they taste like?"

"We can go over there and get you one, if you'd like." Sebastian smiled. "I would like that very much." Randall and Sebastian walked over to Tony who was humming a French song. "Good morning Randall." Tony looked at Sebastian. "Who is your friend? I've never see him around here before."

"This is Sebastian. He's new here. I met him at Harry Housins." Tony smiled. "I see. It's nice to meet you Sebastian. I'm Tony." Sebastian gently shook his tentacle hand. "It's a pleasure."

Tony gave Sebastian a green, spikey fruit. "Here you go on the house." Sebastian smiled. "Thank you very much." Randall spoke up. "Well, Sebastian and I better be on our way. Bye Tony." Tony waved his hand. "Good bye fellas." Tony went back to humming and putting away his fruit. Sebastian starred down at the strange looking fruit with curiosity. "He seems like a very kind monster." Randall looked up at him. "Yeah, Tony's alright. Are you going to eat the fruit he gave you?" Sebastian looked down at the fruit in his hands. "I suppose so, but how do I eat it? There are spikes all over it."

Randall took the fruit from him and proceeded to peel it. "You just peel it like this." He gave the fruit back to Sebastian. "I see. Thank you." Sebastian took a small bite of the fruit and let the flavor coat his mouth. It tasted bitter, but with a little sweetness. The taste reminded him of a green apple.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian smiled. "Yes. It tastes very good. Different, but good." Sebastian took another bite of the fruit. _I should take more of these back home with me._ Sebastian thought. Randall and Sebastian walked past a few monsters. Sebastian studied their physical appearances carefully.

He noticed that each monster has a different feature such as: skin color, limbs, body structure, and so on. _What a fascinating place this is. The monsters are so kind, unlike some humans._ Sebastian looked ahead and saw what appears to be a factory. "That factory over there is where I work. Monsters that scare collect screams from children to power our city there." Sebastian looked up at the huge factory. "Interesting. I would love to go in and see how everything works." Randall shrugged his shoulders. "We can if you want." Sebastian smiled. "I would love to."

"Alright, let's go." Randall and Sebastian walked up to the factory. Sebastian read the sign above the front entrance that said; we scare because we care. The two of them walked in and Sebastian looked around at his surroundings.

There of course were monsters everywhere. A few of them gave Sebastian a strange look, but didn't say anything. Randall grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him out of the lobby and down a hall that leads to the scare floor. "This is the scare floor. Monsters scare and collect screams here."  
>Sebastian looked around and watched the busy monsters closely. "Where do they collect the children's screams?"<p>

"We collect them in those yellow canisters over there attached to the machine. The canister has to be filled all the way up before we detach it from the machine and use it. Some monsters are good at scaring, some not so much. That score board up there tells us how many points we have earned scaring. The scores determine if you are a good or a bad scarer. The one who gets the highest score will make the scare record."

Sebastian looked at the score board and noticed Randall has the second highest score. "You score is good Randall. You just need a few more to beat the one on top of you." Randall sighed. "Yeah, I know. I've been trying really hard to break the scare record. But Sullivan always beats me. He growled softly at that name. "Who is Sullivan?" Sebastian asked.

"He is another monster that works here. We're not exactly friends. We're enemies. We've been enemies since college. He always tops me when it comes to scaring and he thinks he's all that because of it. I hate him."

"Well, maybe one day you will beat him. Your score is very impressive. You will reach the top score in no time. Just don't give up." Randall smiled a bit. "Thanks." Sebastian smiled. The two watched the monsters work until Sebastian broke the silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be scaring too Randall?" Randall shook his head. "I have the day off. I start working again tomorrow." Sebastian nodded his head. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be working and serving your master?"

"There are other servants and butlers in the mansion. They will take care of him for me. Before I left, I told them I had to go into town and take care of a few errands. So everything is fine." Randall nodded his head. "Well, let's get going. I'm hungry."  
>Randall and Sebastian walked out of the scare floor and back into the lobby. "Thank you for showing me how everything works. I really appreciate it. Randall shrugged his shoulders. "It's no problem." The two walked out of the factory and headed back to Randall's apartment. Randall unlocked his door and walked in with Sebastian behind him.<p>

Randall sat down on his couch and relaxed a little. Sebastian sat down next to him. "Did you have fun?" Sebastian smiled. "Yes. I enjoyed this little adventure a whole lot. I will never forget it." Randall smiled and stood up from his couch. He walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Sebastian took off his disguise and laid them neatly on the couch.

"Would you like me to make you something?" Randall shook his head. "No. It's alright. I'm just going to make myself a sandwich." Sebastian nodded his head. Randall sat down on his couch and ate his sandwich. "So, when are you ready to give me a tour around hell?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay. After I finish eating we'll go." Sebastian smiled. "That's fine with me." Sebastian sat down next to Randall and patiently waited for him to finish his sandwich. Randall is about to have an experience he will never forget.


End file.
